Audience ratings have been conventionally one of indicators for determining evaluations of television programs. An audience rating is a value (rate) indicating what percentage of residents in a district has watched a television program. An audience rating is measured by a specific specialized company, based on data which can be acquired through specialized devices connected with televisions, which devices are provided in specific monitored households. An audience rating is usually released after the broadcast of a target television program is completed. A high audience rating indicates that many audiences watched the target television program. Therefore, each audience considers based on the audience rating thus released that the target television program was highly evaluated.